VISIOUS
by Christina Black Hunter
Summary: What a tangled web we weave. She belongs to Joker and that was all she ever wanted, but what the reality of that was had all but extinguished a light that was almost gone until one small act of friendship changed the game. Rated M in case I throw in some naughty bits and/or language
1. Chapter 1 - introduction to trouble

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_ Helloo their, its been a while since I updated anything. Sorry for that. But I'm back now and I have a new twist on an Idea I had already began with "What a difference a day makes", I thought I would try and do third person because I feel that sometimes I get too engrossed in writing from every characters angle I find it difficult to progress my storeys. Let me know what you think if you like it, feedback is always welcome._

_(Harley Quinn, Joker, Riddler fan fic, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN FICTION, DC DOES)_

_Lots of love for ya! MWAHH!_

* * *

This is not going to be a story with a happy ending, these things never end well. Is it possible to love more than one person at the same time? If this is what happens when the twisted vines that bind friends and lovers then why take the risk.

Why not when theirs nothing to loose any more.

_Arkham City-Where the trouble lives_

It's normal for Pamela to open the door of what she now calls home to a broken blonde that reminds her of a time when she allowed a man to control her. She was accustomed to the sight of the fresh cuts and bruises that glowed red under fair skin.

"Again...Harl you have to get away from that joke before you get killed"

Harley simply looked up at her only friend left in the world through bedraggled strands of hair that covered her face. The throbbing had only just began with the receding adrenaline. She never had to explain and she was grateful for that.

Pamela began the usual routine of patching up her friend, every time it was the same. Except tonight their was another knock on the door. The two froze and stared at the door, no-one else ever came to Pamela's.

"Red I'm sorry! I swear I never told him where you live ..." The horrified panic that radiated from Harley was overwhelming and sank into her friend as the second set of knocking came accompanied by the rattling of the door handle.

"Stay right here..." Pamela walked toward the door and brought her vines with her ready to kill the creep if he attempted to set foot in her door, but she wasn't met by the twisted smile of the Joker.

Edward Stood in the doorway looking dishevelled. He was about to push past the tall red head in his way when he recoiled at the sight of the venomous hissing plants that wrapped themselves around the door and moved toward him. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"I come in peace, I promise" Breathless he stood waiting on his fate to be decided.

"Oh..Ssssskkktt" Pamela shewed her baby's aside but remained in the doorway stopping the Riddler from seeing in her home. "What do you want then?"

Edward opened his eyes and lowered his hands, took a breath and straightened up, "Did she come here?"

Harley suddenly bounced past Pamela and jumped into the strange young man's arm's, to which he embraced her and burred his head in her hair.

Pamela leaned against her door frame, folded her arms and raided her eyebrow. _Well now, what do we have here_ she thought to herself, _trouble_ she decided. "Get in. Now.", She turned to the side to allow them to walk in as they suddenly jumped apart at the sound of her voice. She snapped her fingers at them and said _"now"_.


	2. Chapter 2 From the begining

CHAPTER 2 - FROM THE BEGINNING

Pamela poured more tea and sat opposite her friend and what was obviously the only man to have found himself in the grip of Harley's overwhelming affections, however, this time it seemed that the feelings where reciprocated. _You silly girl, the clown won't share his toy. Even if he does throw that toy away at the drop of a hat and shamelessly use her._ Pamela patiently waited, watching.

Harley broke first as she expected.

"I was almost free Red" she looked at her friend with a pained expression, "He just wouldn't give in. Now he wont rest until we're both dead. It's funny how for a man who has no feelings he sure can throw a tissy", She picked up the cup of tea in front of her and stared at it.

"You never should have cheered me up Eddy", she stole a glance at Nigma and they both smiled at the memory.

_3 weeks previous-Joker's hide out _

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN MY STUDY! HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE NOT TO UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE?!" Joker's voice shattered the stillness of his hide out, radiating out in waves of undiluted rage.

"I'm sorry puddin' I'm sorry" Harley whimpered as she desperately tried to stop Joker from pulling her hair out from the roots as he dragged her from his study into the main living space where he was met with Scarecrow and Riddler who where watching. He'd forgotten he invited them round to talk shop. Harley continued to cry and plead.

"One moment Gentlemen, come in and pull up a pue" He waved toward the study before he pulled Harley's face up to his, holding onto her pigtails with an iron grip, "Go make yourself useful and make some sandwiches like a good girl" He let go of her hair and she recoiled as he patted her on the head, walked into the study and slammed the door.

Harley had been for a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy tee by the time the three emerged from the study. She had laid a plat of sandwiches on the table for them and left juice out with glasses. She sat silently on the sofa watching cartoons.

Later on as she was clearing up the mess, again, as Joker sat enjoying the latest news coverage of the carnage his henchmen had caused in Gotham earlier during a hist. He sat their cracking jokes with Scarecrow as they watched the men who had been caught being carted away. This was now Harley's routine, he was only nice to her when she was useful to him but when she wasn't he ignored her at best and beat her at worst. She was lost in thought as she reached for the last couple of glasses on the table when she bumped into Nigma.

"Oh, sorry Miss Quinnzell. I was just about to ask if you wanted any help tiding up but it looks like you have everything under control" He smiled at her, picked up the glasses and put them in the sink.

"Thanks Eddy, and call me Harley. How many times have I told you Miss Quinnzell is far too formal" Harley's girly giggle floated across the room to the Joker's ears.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jealousy rears its ugly head

For the Rest of the night Riddler had spent most of the time he had been under Jokers roof with Harley. Making her giggle. What was he say that was making her giggle like that? The Joker was bothered by the young man paying so much attention to her, and the way she responded to it didn't exactly thrill him either. After everyone was gone she was still sitting at the kitchen table with that cute little smile on her face that he rarely seen these days. He didn't like where this was going, so instead of heading straight for his study the way he wanted to, he slowly walked over to Harley and sat across from her. Her bright blue eyes followed him warily, and the smile had vanished when she realised he wasn't going to his study. Was he about to bring up the unfinished business from earlier. Harley felt her stomach twist and her muscles tense.

The Joker frowned at her and chose his words carefully. He had to make her giggle and remind her she belonged to him. He decided to open with a joke.

"Knock Knock..."

"Whose Their?" Harley's voice came slow and careful. What was he going to do? Kick her as part of the punch line probably.

"Doctor..." The Joker allowed a small smile reach his lips and waited on her to realise it was simply a bad joke he was telling her.

"Doctor Who?" She furrowed her brow in confusion for a second as she watched him, then she lowered her eyes and smiled as she realised he was actually telling her a joke.

The Joker reached across the small table and lifted Harley's chin to see her smile.

"That's better, it doesn't suet you to frown" He let her chin go and held her glance as he moved to the seat next to her. "I know I give you a hard time Harl but I'm very possessive of my things and I'm not used to sharing" Joker smiled at Harley before he stood up and moved toward the sofa and she followed him.

A couple of days latter ...

The job had not gone to plan. The Batman showed up an spoiled what was a well thought out and much laboured plot. Joker had returned battered bruised and blinded by fury.

If their hadn't been several henchmen their Harley could have found herself in an early grave. She was in the back seat of a car right now, half conscious and being drove by two of the men to god knows where. She didn't care. She wanted to be left to die.

Harley was unconscious when the men carried her to Nigma's tiny apartment.

"What the hell happened and why have you brought her to me?!" Edward's voice radiated through the dishevelled corridor as he beheld the broken woman before him in one of Joker's men's arms. He was reluctant to let them in because he had heard of this trick being used before.

"Look we don't know where the plant lives which is where she would usually go on her own but this time she almost died and she needs someone to help her" the henchman had nothing but concern in his voice. This was real.

"We could probably wind up dead for doing this man! C'mon, let us in!" The Riddler stood aside and the men rushed over to the breakfast bar where they gently placed Harley.


End file.
